For example, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-H9-35782), and patent literature 2 (JP-A-H8-69838), there are devices configured to, for the purpose of improving the connection strength of a component such as a connector that is mounted on a circuit board, position a component based on positioning holes provided at multiple locations on a circuit board by inserting positioning-use protruding sections that protrude downwards and that are provided at multiple locations on the component into positioning holes formed at multiple locations in the circuit board, align surface-mounting-use electrode sections of the component (the tip sections of leads, bumps, or the like) with lands of the circuit board, and perform soldering by reflow. Hereinafter, a component provided with a positioning-use protruding section is referred to as an “insertion component.”
Generally, when using a component mounter to mount insertion components on a circuit board, insertion components supplied by a component supply device such as a tray feeder are picked up by a mounting head of the component mounter, and while being moved above the circuit board, an image of the insertion component is captured from below by a component imaging camera, and by processing the captured image, the position of positioning-use protruding sections of the insertion component are recognized, and based on those results, deviation in the mounting position and angle of the insertion component is corrected, and the positioning-use protruding sections of the insertion component are inserted into positioning holes of the circuit board, such that the insertion component is positioned based on multiple positioning holes of the circuit board, and the surface-mounting-use electrode sections of the insertion component are aligned with the lands of the circuit board, with reflow soldering then being performed. Here, with a method for checking the position of the positioning holes of the circuit board, reference marks of a circuit board clamped at a component mounting position inside the component mounter are captured by a mark imaging camera, and by performing image recognition of the positions of the reference marks of the circuit board, the positions of the positioning holes are determined using specification data (position data of the positioning holes, lands, and the like based on the positions of the reference marks) supplied from the manufacturer of the circuit board based on the positions of the reference marks.